Iris
by bradensmama
Summary: Its been five years since Bella left Forks, Washington and some unexplainable things happen while she's there. Sequel to Feels Like Tonight.


**New Story. This is the sequel to Feels Like Tonight. You'll be entranced by my new works.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything pertaining to Twilight. My new characters are the names of my friends and my future children.**

Iris;;  
Chapter One - Bitch, I'm the Bomb

It's been five years since I've been to Forks, Washington. It was my niece and nephew's fourth birthday. Rosalie was unable to fly to Florida, like they normally did for Jaime and Brielle's birthday.

I didn't want to come back, but I wasn't going to stand the little ones up. So, I stayed at Charlie's house in my old room, again.

"Bells, you should really come to the house. We're having your favorite. I made it just for you."

I was talking to my older brother on the phone. He was still paying my phone bill and everything after all of these years. My big bear.

"Em, I told you that I don't feel comfortable. I'll go when dad gets..."

"How many times do I have to tell you, Isabella? Eric is in jail!"

"Don't give me that bullshit. You know..."

"Whatever, I just thought you'd like to see your old friends. Alice and Jasper have been dying to see you. Plus, Jaime and Brielle want to see their Auntie B."

I heard the door close downstairs. Charlie's footsteps were unmistakable. He clambered all over the place.

"Look, Emmett, Charlie is home. I'll talk him into coming over. I haven't made dinner yet anyway."

I hung up the phone and stood up. I made my way to the door, unfortunately tripping along the way.

"Bell, you okay, kid?"

I hated when he called me that. I was twenty-four now.

"Yeah. Hey, I didn't cook anything yet. Do you want to go to Emmett's? He made ham, rice, and cheese casserole." I tried to put a sing-song voice after it. Charlie knew it was my favorite meal.

"Sure. I haven't seen them in awhile. It'll be nice to see them before the party. Plus, that sounds so good right now."

When we arrived at the house, there were four cars parked in their driveway. I paid it no mind. I knew Alice and Jasper were there. They must have brought separate cars.

"Bella! Jesus, Christmas, girl! You look stunning." Alice's voice sounded as she caught the first glimpse of me in five years.

It was true. I had changed a lot since they last saw me.

It only took Renée a week to get me to Florida after Charlie called her and told her what happened to me.

I attended Florida State at night, to spend the day working at a local tanning salon. Because I worked there, I got to tan for free, so I looked the same shade as Rosalie. We could have been twins almost.

As Alice hugged me tightly, I let my eyes wonder around the room. I shouldn't have done it, though.

There he was, sitting there on the couch. He was just the way I remembered him in my nightmares. His green eyes smoldered as he stared at me in amazement. His bronze hair still sloppy and tousled everywhere.

Neither one of us moved. I wanted to run away and never come back. Damn that teddy bear. He played a trick on me!

Our eyes never left each others. It was like staring into each others eyes for the very first time, all over again.

I left Edward to go on his merry little way when I left Forks. I was dating him when Eric raped me. I didn't want to think of it, so I tried my damnedest not to.

Edward finally broke the gaze, when a beautiful little boy with bronze hair and bright blue eyes came running up to him crying.

"Daddy! Bwittnee bited me! It welly hoyted!"

The little boy held his arm up to Edward. My stare, incredulous. Edward, the only one I ever wanted to spend my life with, had moved on.

"Go tell your aunt or uncle. Daddy's busy right now."

The reality struck harder than it should have. Edward had moved on and had a child with another girl.

I left Alisaia, my daughter, with Renee and Phil. I knew they would take care of her in my absence, like usual. This side of my family didn't know about my illegitimate child. The child I had five years prior from the faithless encounter between Eric and myself.

Edward's voice made me feel weak again, just like it always did before. I felt my knees buckle underneath me. He was right there by me, holding me up. I didn't realize where anyone else had been.

Emmett and Edward were carrying me to the couch.

"Ed...Edward? You...I...Sorry," I said as soon I was able to catch my breath.

"C'mon, Elijah. I have to get you back to your mother."

Edward had grabbed his jacket and his son's.

I looked at Edward one last time before he disappeared out the door.

"That was a damn dirty trick, Emmett. You have children now. Don't you think its time to grow up?" I heard the hurt in Edward's voice right before he walked out.

"Why the hell would you do that to me?" I was only half aware of Alice scolding my older brother. "You know that he's madly in love with her. You could have possibly just signed his death certificate."

"Alice, Edward is an adult. Not to mention, he's about five minutes older than you. He can take care of himself, baby."

I don't remember much else that happened after that. I woke up in the morning to Brielle playing with my hair. Rosalie was in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." His voice was in my ear. I was only half aware of the strong arms wrapped around my waist.

"Who? What?" My voice was groggy and frantic.

I rather enjoyed the strong arms wrapped around me, but my frantic voice seemed to have made the arms disappear.

"Auntie B, why did Untee Eddy stop holding you?"

My eyes shot open. It must have been a dream. Everything that happened must have been a dream. This was all, just a dream, and when I woke up, it would be the day of the party five years prior.

So, why wasn't I waking up? Why was I stuck in this dreadful nightmare like this?

"I'm sorry, Bella. I shouldn't..." Edward began, but was quickly cut off by my mother's ring tone. Piano music, Clare de Lune by Debussy.

A smile formed on Edward's face when I grabbed my phone. I would have to remember to ask him why later.

"Hello?"

There was no answer.

"Mom? Hello?"

"Bella," it was Phil's voice. He sounded panicked and urgent. "Bella, you need to come home, now. Alisaia is having a hard time breathing. Renée took her to the emergency. I'm so sorry. Your plane leaves in two hours."

"Phil! Alisaia is my daughter! Why didn't you call me before?"

I watched the reaction of everyone in the room. Expressions of shock and despair lit their faces.

"You know what, Phil? I left her in your hands, because I thought you could take care of her, but never mind. I'll just pack my shit when I get there, and come back to Forks. There are people here that I can actually rely on."

I slammed the phone shut. Edward and Emmett were by me on the couch immediately. They both comforted me. I didn't realize that tears welled in my eyes. Edward began humming an old lullaby, softly, in my ear.

"Escort her please, Edward. I'll take care of Mini Me when Jessica drops him off later," Emmett said lightly, so I probably wouldn't be able to hear, but I did, unfortunately.

"C'mon, Love. Let's get you ready to go home." His voice was hurt, but seemed please at the exact same time.

It was a five minute drive from Emmett's house back to Charlie's. However, Edward was driving, so it only took about two minutes.

Edward waited in the living room while I took a shower and got ready to fly to Florida.

"Bella, you've changed. No, no, no. That's not right. Bella, you're more radiant than I ever thought possible. What the hell? Definitely no. Dammit, Edward! Find the right words!"

I stifled a snicker, but he must have heard me anyway.

"How long have you been standing there?" he asked me. I swear I saw a faint shade of pink rise to his cheeks.

"Long enough," I said grabbing my jacket off the couch. "Let me just tell Charlie what's going on."

Edward nodded, before I walked into the kitchen.

_Dad,_

_I've gone to Florida.__My daughter is in the hospital.  
I'll be bringing her back here with me. Once she is out that is. You'll have both children and all three grandchildren here with you._

_I love you,  
Bella_

"You ready to go now, Bells?"

"Yeah, just a second."

"Oh..."

Bitch! I'm the bomb, like tic, tic...BIOTCH!

"One minute please," he said pulling his phone out of his jacket pocket. "Hello? Hey, Emmett. Okay. Right. We'll stop back by the house. We're leaving now. I know, Em. I'm not a teenager anymore. See ya. Bye, mate."

I looked at Edward confused. He led the way out to his new car. He now had a black Ferrari. It was still pretty ostentatious.

We were back at my elder brother's house in no time. Only twenty minutes had passed.

"Stay here. I'll be right back. I just have to give Elijah a hug and kiss goodbye before we leave."

He was out of the car, like a flash of lightening. I barely had time to comprehend the meaning of his words.

Before we leave... The words kept playing over and over in my head.

Edward came out of the house with a bag in his hand. I was just beginning to grasp the fact that he would be coming to Florida with me.


End file.
